Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150204111118/@comment-24583390-20150504191437
Golden Mech napisał(a): KaixSkylor napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): JakUb napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): Na stronie kanadyjskiego Teletoon pojawiły się tytuły kilku odcinków nadchodzącego sezonu: *Odcinek 45: The Ninja of Ice (Ninja Lodu) *Odcinek 46: The Digiverse 1 Last Time (Cyberświat jeden ostatni raz) *Odcinek 47: Master of Fire (Mistrz Ognia) *Odcinek 48: Lost In Time (Zagubieni w czasie) *Odcinek 54: A World With No Ninja (Świat bez Ninja) *Odcinek 55: Water Ninja (Ninja Wody) Podobno sezon ma się tam zacząć w następny piątek. Radziłbym jednak zachować odrobinę sceptycyzmu, ponieważ tytuły te pochodzą z dość wątpliwego źródła. Jeśli nazwy okazałyby się prawdziwe, to byłoby super. Ninja Lodu - pewnie Zane znalazłbym ten krążek, o który trwa walka. Cyberświat jeden ostatni raz - łał, Cyberświat był genialny, ale nie jestem przekonany, dlaczego Cyberświat w takim świecie? Mroczny Władca? Jeśli tak, to nazwa oficjalnie zostaje przeze mnie zatwierdzona. Mistrz Ognia - to samo, co u Zane'a. Zagubieni w czasie - twórcy mieliby szansę odkręcić wszystko, co nakręcili. Świat bez Ninja - pasuje w sam raz po odcinku "Zagubieni w czasie", bo Ninja nie wracają. Ninja Wody - i to już mnie nie zadowala. Wątpię, by twórcy dodali do serii jakieś Lara, o którego istnieniu pewnie nawet do końca nie wiedzą. Jak ktoś, to Nya. I to już mi się nie podoba. Kai będzie musiał mieć Wodę, więc burzy się równość drużyny (Lloyda nie liczę, moim zdaniem on nie należy do drużyny). Wydaje mi się, iż odcinek Master of Fire będzie raczej nawiązywał do ojca Kaia i Nyi. Być może poznalibyśmy te sekrety, o których Chen mówił w odcinku Ostatni element. Natomiast The Ninja of Ice mogłoby odpowiedzieć na pytanie czym jest rdzeń Zane'a i skąd Zane ma swoje moce. Z resztą się zgadzam. Water Ninja zaburzy równowagę między Ninja, jeśli okaże się prawdą. A mi by to pasowało, może matka Kai'a i Nya'i była mistrzynią wody? 1.Jeśli już to BABCIĄ 2.Lar jest postacią tylko z komiksów i szansę na pojawienie się jego w serialu są prawię zerowe 3.Po stroju Nyi i braku Lara można wywnioskować tak:Babcią Smithów aktualnych była pierwsza mistrzyni wody a dziadkiem pierwszy mistrz ognia. Nya obudzi w sobie moc wody ale gdzieś głęboko będzie miała iskierkę mocy ognia tak jak Kai iskierkę mocy wody którą laska żywiołów wyssała i przemieniła w moc wody. Gdy Kai dostął moce z powrotem , ciągle bez obudzenia mocy wody, ów moc ciągle była tylko iskierką. Oczywiścię to tylko mój tok myślenia i moja teoria ale mocno na nią stawiam. Pomysł z wyjaśnieniem informacji o Ninja byłby świetny, ale niestety, wątpię, by twórcom chciałoby się takie coś robić, no bo po co fani mają wiedzieć wszystko na temat kreowanego przez LEGO uniwersum? Szczerze to uważam, że to naprawdę zły pomysł. Kai jest moją ulubioną postacią, ale znam jego charakter. Albo się odłączy, albo zacznie się rządzić, w skrócie - nie. Poza tym, chyba naprawdę jedynym rozwiązaniem byłaby opcja, że skoro ojciec miał moc Ognia, to syn przejmie tę moc, a matka Wody, więc córka przejmie tę moc. Oprócz tego, to jednak troszeczkę abstrakcja - posiadać moc Ognia i Wody w jednym. Ciekawe, czy w Ninjago to sobie przeczy, ale w prawdziwym świecie tak. Jest jeszcze jedna, śmieszna sprawa... W samym opowiadaniu z Turnieju żywiołów jest napisane, że Ogień i Woda tworzą parę. Niech zgadnę, Kai miałby trzy żywioły? Pozostaje nadzieja w tym, że Ninja Wody okaże się ktoś nowy, a Nya ma niebieskie elementy, bo lubi niebieski, bo tak!